The invention relates to a cleaning unit for use with a component of a cigarette smoking system. More particularly, the invention relates to a cleaning unit which cleans the component via a brush apparatus.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,594; 5,505,214; 5,530,225; and 5,591,368 disclose various electrically powered smoking systems comprising electric lighters and cigarettes and are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The systems provide smoking pleasure while significantly reducing side stream smoke and permitting the smoker to selectively suspend and reinitiate smoking. During operation of such smoking systems, condensate can collect on various parts of the heating fixture. In order to remove such condensates, the smoking device may include a heating component which is used to drive off such condensates. Even with such a heating component, it may not be possible to remove as much of the condensates as desired. Further, the smoking pleasure derived from the smoking system may be adversely affected by condensate build-up in areas which cannot be sufficiently heated to drive off the condensates.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/176,028 entitled, xe2x80x9cCleaning Unit for the Heater Fixture of a Smoking Devicexe2x80x9d, inventors Joe Banyasz et al., filed Oct. 21, 1998, discloses several embodiments of cleaning units for spraying water on selected locations of a heater fixture to remove condensate, and is expressly incorporated by reference. A difficulty with these cleaning units is the need to have a sufficient supply of water, usually a conventional tap, to remove the condensate with running water over a period of time. These cleaning units are typically connected to the tap, and may not be able to be easily used if a standard tap is not available. It is desirable to provide a cleaning device that does not require a large amount of water to remove condensates from a heater fixture, and that need not be connected to a water supply tap.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a brush cleaning unit for a heater fixture of a smoking device includes a tube having a first end and a second end, the tube including a portion of a key for cooperating with a corresponding portion of the key on a heater fixture for attaching and orienting the heater fixture relative to the tube. The brush cleaning unit also includes a brush attached to the tube. The brush is axially movable relative to the tube and the heater fixture attached thereto. The brush is non-rotatable relative to the tube.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for cleaning a heater fixture of a smoking device is disclosed. According to the method, a heater fixture is attached to the second end of a tube having a first and a second end. An aqueous medium is supplied to the first end of the tube such that the aqueous medium flows through the tube and an opening in the heater fixture and out the second end of the tube. A bristled portion of a brush, the brush having a handle disposed in and axially movable relative to an opening through a wall of the tube, is moved through the opening in the heater fixture.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a brush cleaning unit for a heater fixture of a smoking system includes a tube having a first end and a second end, the tube including a portion of a key for cooperating with a corresponding portion of the key on a heater fixture for attaching and orienting the heater fixture relative to the tube. The brush cleaning unit also includes a brush attached to the tube. The brush is axially movable relative to the tube and the heater fixture attached thereto. The brush is non-rotatable relative to the tube.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for cleaning a heater fixture of a smoking system is disclosed. According to the method, a heater fixture is attached to the second end of a tube having a first and a second end. An aqueous medium is supplied to the first end of the tube such that the aqueous medium flows through the tube and an opening in the heater fixture and out the second end of the tube. A bristled portion of a brush, the brush having a handle disposed in and axially movable relative to an opening through a wall of the tube, is moved through the opening in the heater fixture.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a brush cleaning unit includes a tube having a first end and a second end, the tube including a heater fixture receiving portion, the tube including a radial opening for ingress of cleaning fluid to the tube. The brush cleaning unit further includes a brush attached to the tube and axially movable relative to the tube. The brush cleaning unit further includes a fluid reservoir having an open first end detachably connectable to the opening of the tube, the fluid reservoir being detachably connectable to the heater fixture receiving portion.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a brush cleaning unit includes a tube having a first end and a second end, the tube including a heater fixture receiving portion between the first end and the second end, the tube including an axial opening at the second end of the tube in fluid communication with the heater fixture receiving portion. A brush is attached to the first end of the tube and axially movable relative to the tube. A fluid container having an open first end detachably connectable to the second end of the tube around the axial opening of the tube and a closed second end.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a brush cleaning unit includes a cylinder having a first part and a second part, the first and second parts of the cylinder being detachably connected and defining an internal heater fixture receiving portion. A brush is attached to the first part of the cylinder and axially movable relative to the cylinder. The first part of the cylinder includes a movable door facilitating introduction of cleaning fluid to the heater fixture receiving portion.